


Yes, I do.

by HobbitKitten



Series: Tell Me Everything [1]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitKitten/pseuds/HobbitKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan has mad skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, I do.

I've got a hand twisted in his short, curly black hair, holding tight. It probably hurts. I consider loosening my hold, but he's not complaining. So. 

'Course, it would be magnificently impressive if he could speak, let alone complain, with my cock shoved so far down his throat. Fucking hell. He is  _ridiculously_  good at this.  I let my head fall back, hard, against the wall and close my eyes. Sweat trickles down my neck, then slowly crawls down my back.  I try to focus on it, but it's not enough of a distraction. I could come right now, hard, down his throat. Right now. Serve him right, being so goddamn gorgeous. Just then, he sucks - hard, and twists his tongue just. So. I can't stop the moan. Not that I want to.

Oh, and he really has no gag reflex at all, has he?

Amazing. Fucking beautiful. But not why I dragged him into my trailer with less pretense than usual this evening. It's been a long, frustrating day. And a blowjob from Aidan Turner is not a thing to dismiss. But I need a good root, thankyouverymuch.

I tighten the fist in his hair and give a short, sharp tug. That, finally, gets me a muffled squeak of protest. But as I pull firmly, he slides effortlessly up my body, eyes sparkling, self-satisfied little smirk on his swollen lips. I growl and crush his mouth to mine in a sloppy, wet kiss.  

I keep my hand firmly anchored to the back of his skull, and with my other I massage the bulge straining against his trousers. He sighs into my mouth and soon he's rocking his hips almost desperately into my hand, moaning with every squeeze, panting as I twist his head to the side and kiss my way down his long, lovely neck.

"Shirt," I growl into his ear, and he scrambles to pull his t-shirt over his head without interrupting my work at his neck. Just a handy hint. You ever need to get Aidan aroused, like, rock-hard-and-ready-to-go-aroused? Go for his neck. Loves it. Kiss, lick, suck, whatever.  I think he played a vampire once. Maybe some of that undead-fondness-for-necks wore off on him.

But while he's busy tossing the shirt aside, I slip away from the wall and shove him, none too gently, forward. 

He's quick, I'll give him that.  He catches himself, forearms flat against the wall, right where I was leaning while he knelt in front of me a minute ago. I ease up behind him and lean across his back, wrapping my arms tightly around his chest, taking a moment to appreciate the well-toned muscle beneath my fingers.  But just a moment. 

I nip at the nape of his neck and reach down to pop the button on his jeans.  He groans and rests his forehead against the wall in front of him.

"Come on, Deano, hurry up!'

Mouthy.

I move back just far enough to give his arse a quick slap and then I shove the offending clothing down towards his knees. He tries to shift himself out of them completely, but I've got him rather pinned.  So he ends up sort of tangled, and only half free of the trousers, but that's okay, I don't need him to move far. Luckily for my impatient little Irishman, these trailers are tiny, which, in my trailer especially, means a condom and lube are rarely out of arms reach.  Tearing a packet open, I slide one on.

"Come on, come on, come on. Do it already, Dean, come on!"

I smack his arse a little harder this time, but I'm in no mood to argue.  When he's right he's right. I yank at his hip, and he stumbles back a bit, manages to largely free up one of his legs from the twisted denim in the process.  I kick said foot over a few inches, giving me the access I need.  I slick up a finger or two and do my best to spend the necessary time getting him ready.  But he's arching back toward me, moaning, gasping, begging.

" _Please_  Dean! I can't-  _please!_  Fuck, mate!"

Yeah, good idea.  I grab on to his hip with one hand, and guide my cock forward with the other.  Now is not a time for slow and gentle.  Soon enough I've got a bruising grip on his waist with both hands, snapping my hips forward, setting a quick, pounding rhythm. Aidan isn't even making sense anymore. Just a constant stream of inventive curses and maybe my name once in a while.  

He shifts his weight and moves his left hand away from it's resting place on the wall and down toward his surely aching erection. 

I wonder...

I snatch his hand away and return it to the wall, pinning it, and him, rather effectively. 

"Nonono! Pleasepleaseplease!"

The cursing quickly deteriorates in to begging and some pretty tempting offers regarding what exactly he'll do to me if I'd just pleasepleaseplease let him come.

I'm not going to last much longer, so I relent and release his hand, but otherwise I remain plastered against his back, thrusting erratically into him, hard. "Do it. Come for me Aid. Now. Right now, Turner."

He makes some strangled noise in the back of his throat, and with a few rapid strokes, he's trembling under me, clenching around me, making the most unbelievably delicious sounds, and I'm not far behind him.

Due to momentarily decreased (slash non-existent) brain-function, I couldn't tell you 100% for sure how we both managed to make it to floor, without damaging ourselves or the poor trailer. We sit, side by side, our backs against the wall, trying to catch our breaths.  Aidan slumps into my side, and turns his head to rest his brow against my jaw.

Yeah. I definitely feel better now. After a couple minutes rest, I decide to break our comfortable silence.

"Serious question."

"Mmm?"

"Where the bleeding hell did you learn to give head like that?"

He gives a quiet, breathy laugh. "You honestly don't want to know, mate."


End file.
